Six Months Without You
by BePassionate24
Summary: AU. One-Shot. When Andy returns to 15 Division after her undercover operation with Nick Collins has ended. How does she re-adapt into her old life again and reconnect with the ones she left behind? (Based off of the Season 4 Promo when Andy says "You've missed me, didn't you?")
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey all! So, this is my first ever Rookie Blue Fanfiction of any kind. It's just a one-shot that is based off of the Rookie Blue S4 Promo scene between Sam & Andy. It's a little A/U/ My spin on the scene. **

_(Based off of the Season 4 Promo when Sam and Andy are getting shot at and she says "You've missed me, didn't you?")_

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Six Months Without You- (One-Shot) **

It had been six months without any contact from anyone. Besides, Nick Collins of course. Whom she had undeniably become closer with than before over the last few months. But something in Andy McNally 's heart told her that once she got back to 15 and started being around Sam Swarek again, it would be both a slap in the face and a reality check.

She missed him. It was honestly as simple as that. She missed being in the same room as him, the connection that she felt with no one else but him at 15. Their connection and love for one another was still there and even now, she could feel that push/pull that she had with him. But, she knew that things couldn't stay the same and probably never would be the same after they had lost one of their own. And one of Sam's best friends, Jerry Barber.

However, walking into the police station, Andy had excepted some change. Hell, part of her had even excepted everyone to move on with their lives and maybe for a moment- forget that she and Nick had been undercover in a dangerous cat and mouse game with a pair of high end drug dealers and criminals. And, she knew that mostly everyone would be moving on from the tragedy of losing Jerry in different ways. But, she hadn't really been thinking that her ex-boyfriend and former training officer would have seemed to be completely changed in the six months that she had been away. She had thought maybe he would have just buried himself into his work and lost himself in long nights at the bar, drinking his sorrows and pain away, trying to rid himself of the memories of losing his best friend and the girl that he loved and cared about.

Yet, it all dissolved the moment she stepped back into 15 Division and saw that her theories on Sam, were all wrong. All of Andy's longing for Sam, and the desire to be with him again were all destroyed and shattered when she walked into the station and saw him with his new girlfriend, Marlo Cruz.

Andy's face dropped, turning away from the sight of the two of them, looking content as she went in search of a distraction, something to get her mind off of being back home, off of the fact that she and Sam were officially over and that he hadn't waited around for her, like she had silently hoped he would, maybe wanting to fix the rift that had drawn them apart as much as she did.

* * *

The next day, the early morning came and went. Andy hadn't slept much the night before, tossing and turning, Sam and Marlo's face's were seared into her mind and she needed to escape the thoughts of them as she rolled out of bed and slipped into her sweatpants and a tank top, slowly pulling one of Sam's old sweat shirts over her shoulders as she decided that she needed to get away from it all for a moment. The uneasiness of being herself again after being someone else for the last few months had really taken a toll on her. But, mentally and physically and she felt as if in the two days now that she was home, she didn't know who to be anymore or where she even belonged.

It was perfect she thought, running. The best distraction from seeing her now ex-boyfriend with his new girlfriend, seemingly smitten with each other. Andy needed to talk to someone who she knew wouldn't judge her for leaving and she figured that calling Traci, her best friend to jog with her was better than doing it alone, so here they were, half way through their workout, when suddenly Traci blurted out."Your pissed off. I know! I'm sorry that I didn't know about them being together." Traci tried to console her, explaining that Marlo and Sam had been thrown together and over time, they had just seemed to just click.

"That's crap and you know it, Traci. Sam's hard to figure out. It's taken me years to know what he's all about and to be honest, there are some days where I still don't understand him. He can't click with her immediately and take years to click with me!" Andy argued in a jealous tone, leaning over a bench and bending down to tie her shoes.

"So, what are you going to do?" Traci asked her, eyes staring at Andy in wonder as she wanted the brunette exhale and shrug her shoulders.

"It's not like I can avoid him. But, I guess I'll just act like it isn't bothering me. I've accepted it. He's with Marlo now and, I'm fine..I am totally fine!" Andy exclaimed in an uneasy way, straightening herself out and tilting her head to the side. Knowing that her confession was a lie. She did care that Sam had moved on with someone that wasn't her. Andy cared, more than she wanted to admit to anyone.

Andy heard as Traci let out a loud laugh, patting her on the shoulder as she leaned into her and said "You don't need to pretend with me, Andy. I know that you're hurting. Just, don't close yourself off to me. I'm here for you. Besides, maybe if you and Sam get thrown together again on the job, maybe he'll take one look at you and realize that dating Marlo was an idiot move." Traci told her, grinning as she brushed past her, the morning slowly fading around them as Andy let out a small laugh and watched Traci slowly take off jogging in front of her. "Come on, we have to be back at work in an hour!" She reminded her, smiling when she saw Andy give her a slight smile and nod. "Yeah, well for my sake. Let's hope that I don't get paired up with Sam today."

* * *

She was jinxed she thought, her words of not being paired with Sam for a shift were quickly thrown out the window as she sat in parade and heard Sergeant Frank Best announce everyone's partner's for the day. "Swarek and McNally, you'll both be working together." Frank finished off, wrapping up his announcements for the afternoon shifts as Andy looked around, seeing Sam's eyes on her, his lips curled into a slight smirk as he turned to leave the parade room.

"Looks like not being paired with Sam, just back fired on me." Andy murmured to herself, pushing away from the table that she was sitting at and following her other fellow officer's out towards the squad cars.

The moment she stepped out of the station and walked towards the car that Sam and her were usually assigned to. Andy felt the pit in her stomach grow, watching as Sam nodded at her and spoke, the first words that he had said to her since she had been back.

"Wanna drive?" He asked, the keys dangling from his hands as he watched Andy shrug her shoulders back, a glistening in her eyes when his thick raspy voice sent shock waves through her body.

"Sure, I'll drive." She commented, walking over to Sam and taking the keeps from his hands, their fingertips brushing against each others for a brief moment as they just stood there, eyes locked on one another, words not even escaping either of their mouths until a loud "Hey Andy, welcome back!" Was shouted in her direction and she turned to see the source of the voice, quickly realizing that it was Dov, a grin on his face as she nodded at him, turning away from Sam, wanting to add more to their odd encounter. But, she quickly noticed that Sam had already gotten into the squad car and clearly didn't want to talk about the tension between them and the clear cause of it.

"Well, this should be interesting." Andy said under her breath, huffing out a long sharp intake of air as she slipped into the driver's seat and turned the car on. Instantly the radio came to life and at first the silence was deafening as they drove out of the lot and started to patrol their assigned area. That was of course until the radio blared with noise and dispatch called out " Signal 45. Shots fired on Queen street west and 46th . All available officer's please respond."

"Hit it." Sam told her, nodding at Andy who took the radio and quickly responded to the call, gazing over at Sam whose body language had changed from being comfortable around her to automatically feeling like they were strangers and not lovers or friends, from not so long ago.

"You know, Marlo and you look happy." Andy said, waiting about 15 minutes to break the uneasy silence between them. Deep down knowing that being together like this, was probably bringing floods of memories back to him as it was to her. However, she tried to not let it show on her face as she continued to drive and they made their way towards the call, glancing over to Sam and seeing his face fall a bit.

"Andy, I-" Sam began to say, but he was quickly cut off when he looked up see that they were stuck driving down a familiar bridge, the car in front of them suddenly began driving erratically and out of nowhere, spun out towards their squad car.

"Call it in, we need back up!" Andy shouted, hitting on the breaks hard and just when she watched Sam place his hands onto the radio, shots rang out and they both found themselves ducking and dodging the stray bullets that had came flying at them from the white colored van in front of them.

"Get down!" Sam yelled, looking to see that Andy had opened the squad car door and was crawling outside of the car, he followed behind her, trying to avoid the glass that was scattered all throughout the road and inhaling the scent of burning rubber and gun smoke made him wince.

Sam leaned his head against the squad car door, out of breath and stunned as he looked over at Andy and locked his eyes on her, a grin on his face when he cleared his throat."I should have known this would happen, your first shift back and I'm already getting shot at." Sam commented with a smile, looking to see that Andy's head was leaning against the car door as well, her shaking hands on her gun when she smiled back at him and responded with a nonchalant tone "You missed me didn't you?" She asked him, watching the stern look in Sam's face fade, his eyes brightening with the same longing and pure joy she had when she had spotted him just the day before walking out of the Police Station.

"Yeah, I did. I've missed you, Andy." He smiled, looking over to see her shake her head at his words, laughing a bit and noticing that her eyes were glossed over with unshed tears as she said "I've missed you too, Sam. I've missed you a lot."

* * *

**Thanks so much for reading & Please let me know what you all think. If I should even write more stuff like this or not. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey All! Thank you guys so much for the lovely reviews. I'm sorry if Sam and Andy kind of seem a bit O.C.C. on this story. But, I'm still getting used to writing them & that's why I've made this an AU story. **

**Anyways, I'm not really sure if I will be making this into a full fanfiction. But, I guess it will all depend on if I get enough people actually interested in it or not. So, for now it will be a "Two-Shot." :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

******Chapter 2- Six Months Without You "Two-Shot" **

Andy had wanted to keep it simple and it was like just how she had thought it would go. The confession of missing Sam to his face hadn't really done much to make them go into further detail of where they stood with each other. But, it did give her some peace of mind that night after her shift was over and she went home, stopping at the local grocery store down the street to buy herself a nice bottle of wine after her long day back seemed well deserved. Although, when she got home and realized that she couldn't possible drink the whole bottle alone, she knew that she needed to call someone, anyone really. Just to feel less lonely in her now hauntingly quiet apartment.

Andy sat on the couch, her hands fumbling through her contacts in her cell phone as she scrolled down and her thumb grazed against his name. The perfect person for a situation like this, someone she knew could make her laugh and make her realize that being back home after being undercover and feeling out of place in your own skin was all part of it, it was all part of readjusting to your old life and trying to figure out your place in it all.

* * *

She wasn't really sure why she would have excepted him to come over, but when he told her that he would and that he could bring over some pizza, Andy jumped at the chance to have company over and take her mind off of anything that was relationship related or work related for that matter.

"So, I figured that cheese pizza and all this other junk I brought doesn't really go with wine. So, I brought over some beer too." Nick commented with a grin, making his way into her apartment and instantly looking around her place with a slight frown.

"Andy, when's the last time you cleaned this place up? It looks like a shit hole." He said, turning away from her and speaking over his shoulder as he placed the food and beer onto the counter top inside of her kitchen.

"I..I've been meaning to clean it all. I just..I guess with the stresses of being back and the whole readjusting thing and-" She began to ramble, hearing Nick let out a loud laugh, shaking his head when he gazed over at her.

"You mean, the whole. Your ex-boyfriend is moving on with another woman thing and your alone. Ha, believe me. I know, take Gail and I for example. I mean, she isn't really moving on nor are we really in a relationship. But..." His voice trailed off as he opened the pizza box and leaned over it, smelling the aroma of the cheese and sauce, licking his lips and taking out a slice as he shrugged his shoulders back.

"She's pissed off at me for leaving and part of me doesn't even blame her. Andy, you can't blame Sam for moving on. However, you can talk to me anytime about how much you don't like Marlo. Oh and the face that I spent 10 minutes nursing my wounds after Gail punched me in the face with a iron fist!" He commented, watching as Andy lifted herself up from the couch and walked over to him, sliding the pizza box over to herself and exhaling deeply as she dug right into a slice of it.

"No Marlo talk. Nick, I thought that I specifically told you that I wasn't inviting you over to-" Andy began to say, suddenly being cut off by a knock on her front door. They both froze, giving each other confused looks as she walked over to the sink and cleaned off her pizza sauce covered hands and wiped it off her face, giving herself a quick once over before she opened the door with one quick motion. But, when her brown eyes looked up to see her visitor, the only thing that Andy could mutter out of her lungs was his name. "Sam."

* * *

Andy gave him a confused look, leaning against the door frame as she watched him shuffle his feet, staring down at his shoes for a moment before he spoke in a soft tone. "Can you talk? Can I come in, just for a little while?" He asked her.

"I..Nick and I are-" She began to say, hearing Nick from behind her as he said "Um...I guess I should get going. Andy, call me if you need anything. Sam. Have a good night." He told them, brushing past Andy and patting her back as he pulled his jacket over his shoulders and nodded at Sam before disappearing down the hallway and out of her apartment building, once again reminding Andy to call him and that he would see her at work tomorrow night.

It didn't really take long after Nick left for Andy to let Sam into her place and rip into him almost instantly. "What in the hell are you even doing here? Last I saw of you today, you were leaving the station with Marlo and you acted like me telling you that I've missed you wasn't a major deal. Damn it, Sam! We broke up because you clearly told me that you couldn't choose between work or me. You shouldn't be here." Andy bellowed, turning on her heels and running her hands through her hair in frustration as she heard Sam walk over to her, his hand trying to reach out to calm her, but she stepped away from him quickly.

"You're right. I shouldn't be here. But, I am and I just wanted to check up on you and see how you've been adjusting to being back." He told her in a sincere tone, hearing as Andy let out a shaky breath and turned around to finally face him, her eyes glued to him when she finally stammered out the one thing that she knew was really drawing a darkened wedge between them and having any chance of them ever fixing what they once had.

"You broke my heart!" Andy said in a matter of fact tone as she watched Sam nervously place his hands into his pockets and lean back against the wall he was standing near.

"Well, you got me back. Andy, you left without a word to anybody and I waited for you like an idiot at the damn Black Penny. For you, I was there for you! And to my surprise after a few too many drinks, you never even showed up!" He bellowed, taking a step closer to her and watching as she folded her arms across her chest, eyes starting to fill with tears again as Andy shook her head at him and sniffled a bit, trying hard to not cry.

"What other choice did I have, Sam! It's part of my job. Luke wanted me on the task force and you and I had just broken up. I was doing something for myself, I was trying to-" Andy started to say, hearing as Sam let out a chuckle and coughed.

"That's a load of shit. Andy, you were running from your problems. Just like I did when I left and went undercover. But, the funny thing is that you were living someone else's life who obviously wasn't doing so well since you nearly got a concussion and had to be pulled out of the undercover job earlier than expected." He commented, listening as Andy scoffed at his words.

"Are you telling me that I don't know how to do my job?" Andy asked in a stern tone, taking a step towards him. They were now face to face, standing just inches apart as Andy took in a deep breath and opened her mouth to speak, but was once again interrupted by Sam.

"I'm not saying that you don't know how to do your job. That's not what I'm saying at all. I guess. Ah, shit! I guess what I'm trying to say is that over the last few months I've realized that this job, what we do every single day. Once we take off that uniform and we have no one to come home too, that means something to us, that keeps us grounded without wanting to lose our minds after the things we see. It makes this job 100 times worse." He confessed, hearing as Andy tapped her foot against the hard wood floor of her apartment and spoke.

"You told me that you can't be a cop and be with me, Sam. With those words, you told me everything that I already needed to know. Oh and not to mention that when I asked you to promise me that you wouldn't give up on us, that you wouldn't walk away from me if things got bad. You did. Look, I know..I know that you're still hurting over Jerry and I know that it's going to take a long time for you to not hurt so much over his loss. But, I guess that I just figured that when you told me that you'd stick around and that you wouldn't give up on us without a fight...I thought that you meant it." She confessed, gazing behind him and looking at one of the pictures that she had framed of them, smiling faces looking back at her that made Andy's stomach do flips and made her wonder where it all had gone wrong between them.

"I did mean it. Andy, I'm sorry that I didn't wait around for you. But, how was I supposed to even do that when I found out that you left the day after you were already gone and we hadn't really been speaking. I guess I just took your leaving as a sign of us really being over. But, thing about you and me is that we'll never really be over. I know that it's going to take a long time for either of us to even accept each other as friends. But, I want to try it with you, I want to make it up to you, even if it takes me forever to do so and I know, that you want to do the same with me." Sam confided in her, gazing into her eyes as she nodded and gave him a weak smile.

"Friends? You want to start over with being friends. Like we were before. Fine. I'll be your friend, Sam. But, it's not going to change the facts about us or the history we have together. It's not going to change the way that we ruined us or the fact that I still care about you, that I still love you and seeing you with your new girlfriend. It sucks." She told him, watching as Sam slowly turned away from her and placed his hands on the door knob, just about to leave. But, stopping as Andy blurted out.

"I'm sorry that I hurt you and I'm sorry that I left. But, I'm glad that we got the chance to finally talk about this." She told him, watching him shrug his shoulders back and let out a small sigh.

" I know. But, it's better to work this out slowly and to see if we can fix what we've ruined, to see where we can go from here. Yeah, I'm glad we got the chance to talk too. It's getting late. I better get going. I'll see you around, McNally." He told her with a small smile, opening the door and taking a step out of her apartment.

"Oh and, Andy. I'm really glad that your back home and that your safe." Sam told her, leaving Andy with a smile on her face and tears in her eyes as she watched him leave, gently biting her own tongue and preventing herself from saying what she really wanted to say, to shout at him. "You and I, can never be just friends. We have too much history together and it will never work." Andy said under her breath and watched him leave, waving to him as Sam turned around and glanced up at her once more, a sadness in his eyes as he said "Good Night, Andy. Sweet dreams."

* * *

**Thanks for reading & that will be it for now. But, if any of you like the TV Show "The Vampire Diaries" I do write TVD fanfiction that you can also check out as well, if you are interested!**

**Thanks for reading & I hope you all enjoyed it. Please let me know what you think!** :)


End file.
